


Veiled Truth

by 5c4r13tt



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: Art, Artists, Edging, F/F, Fucking, Hotel Sex, I just really wanted to do this story and thought others would enjoy, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Meet-Cute, Multiple Orgasms, POV Female Character, POV Lesbian Character, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, art gallery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-16 08:46:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11825205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5c4r13tt/pseuds/5c4r13tt
Summary: Therese is an up and coming, anonymous, Artist who goes by the name of Belivet, currently staging an exhibition in a well known gallery.Carol is a buyer who's interest in Belivet's art brings her touches her on a deeper level, and whilst purusing the exhibition meets Therese.Sparks fly. Inhibitions die. And veiled truths refuse to say goodbye.





	1. Electricity Lingers

Once upon a time there was an artist called Therese Belivet.

Tonight was the third night of Therese’s one day exhibition. It had done so well and proved so popular that the gallery had asked her to keep it open for a week and depending on its success maybe two. They even considered hosting her next one, even though it was yet to be made. Therese was pretty sure she wanted to have it focus around one person. Not quite sure who, or where each shot would be, but she aimed for simplicity.

She had extended her stay in her hotel which literally was just across the road, as couldn’t even be bothered to take a cab so this making commuting easy. She had never stayed in a suite before. It was like a high end apartment, equipped with a kitchen and stocked cupboards. Compliments of the gallery apparently. It was one huge room. Kind of like a bachelor pad. The kitchen bedroom and living room all combined. There was a smaller room just off it for the bathroom but apart from that everything was open plan and amazing. The view from the panoramic windows looked over the gallery and showed the amazing skyline of New York. She decided to rename it an artist’s pad. And she was in love with it.

She was now known in the art world as ‘Belivet’. But the joy of just being known by your last name was that you were almost invisible in the crowd. Therese wasn’t an artist who dressed so quirky that you could tell she was one, she just wore what she liked. Plus her manager thought that the mystery would only intrigue people more. Anything for a quick buck that man. But she had to hand it to him. He was good at his job. So after, monitoring the first day, and celebrating on the second, she had decided to just enjoy the third. Look over her own work. See what others saw in it. Why it connected with them deeply.

Her photography was new, as it was mixed with art and Photoshop. Her photo most frequently asked about had been sold on the first night to an anonymous buyer. Just that deserved a bottle of champagne, which she could now afford. It was a naked angel falling from the space. Her long feathered wings and legs perfectly positioned to cover her modesty. The stars above it had exuberated their light in tendrils to try and catch her, but just missed her outstretched hand. So she vulnerably fell towards the mountains behind her which were made from skyscrapers and concrete buildings.

It was still untitled but she was thinking of a name for it. Everything she had thought of had been so cheesy so nothing was probably best for now. They had sold many prints of it and now t-shirts were being developed. Therese was astounded by the amount of demand and let her manager take care of it all. Phil was a nice but above all he was efficient, dealing with everything. All she would have to do was smile, be polite and make art.

She was living the dream.

And amongst the haze of people stopping, admiring her work on the white walls, and her hanging sculptures from the ceilings was a woman. Stood still amongst the chatter. Staring directly at her.

They locked eyes and Therese couldn’t bring herself to look away, no matter how awkward she felt as there was something between them.

She didn’t know this woman and was pretty sure the woman didn’t know her either, but their locked gaze was like electricity on an alternating current, travelling between them back and forth faster than each of them could comprehend.

The woman was beautiful _. Gorgeous in fact_. Magnificent. Tall _and fair_. With colourless grey eyes which put the eyes of storms to shame. They were calming and electric at the same time.

_I’m pretty sure even from the distance she was, she can see the goose bumps rippling over my body_. She wore a pantsuit, dark green, with a white shirt underneath with brown brogues and a pale lip.

_Stunning_. Her stare made Therese feel safe and self-conscious, now aware of the fact that she was wearing a simple crimson red dress with a high neck with embroidered roses along every inch of the fabric that had sleeves to her elbows and stopped a couple inches above her knees.

Therese didn’t know how long she was frozen to her place, until a waiter interrupted their prolonged scrutiny.

“Oh thank you so much.” Therese said accepting an offered flute of champagne.

She looked back up searching for the mysterious blonde who she had seen across the room until she saw her once more walking towards her. Like a lioness closing in on a very willing prey.

Therese’s heart skipped a beat, and she felt a flush crawl up her neck.

She grabbed another champagne flute from the departing waiter and turned just quick enough to stop the blonde in her tracks.

“Champagne.” It was times like this Therese was thankful she already had a few drinks in her because she didn’t think she would have been able to speak a word if she hadn’t.

“Yes, thank you.” They both took a sip not breaking eye contact, and the tension was so thick you cut it with a blunt knife. _Thicker._

“Carol.”

“Therese.”

“Therese, not Theresa? It’s lovely. Suits you.” She held the blonde’s gaze like it was the only thing keeping her a float; the only thing saving her from drowning in nerves.

“Thank you… So is this your first time at an art gallery?”

“No, not by far. I’m a buyer. I buy artwork for myself and others. My attention was brought to this artist as they are fairly unknown but their pieces have cropped up where you wouldn’t expect.”

“Oh really. Do you know much about the artist?” _To be honest I don’t know why I feel compelled to lie but it couldn’t hurt. Could it?_

“No, not really. No one does. All we know is that their name is ‘Belivet’ and that they are fairly allusive. And that they just make wonderful pieces like these because they just ‘want to’ isn’t that wonderful?”

“Yes, I guess it is… Do you think that’s what draws people to their artwork?”

“No. I think the mystery plays a part but the rest is just because it’s all beautiful.” Carol said looking up to some of the suspended sculptures.

“Yes, yes it is.” Therese replied her eyes not wandering from Carol’s face.

“So is this your first time in an art gallery?”

Therese didn’t want to lie. “This exhibition was the first I have ever attended. I’m an artist myself. ” _It is the truth!_

“Jumping in at the deep end I see.”

“Well isn’t Belivet just up and coming?”

“Yes but, I can tell this artist will go far. They are the new rage. Most of my employers are asking for me to try and get my hands on some of the artwork but they are selling so quickly and the rest aren’t for sale. If this is your first time, I would be more than delighted to show you around. This is my second time, I came for the opening.”

“You did?” _She was here before and I didn’t see her…? How?! She is the most beautiful thing in here. I’m going to blame it on the champagne._

“Yes, I had come with friends so only really got to see a couple pieces truly but I know where everything is. So would you?”

“Yes, yes I would.”

Carol smiled warmly at Therese, thankful for her agreement to experience all of the art together.

They began to walk around. Therese knew everything about each piece, she had created them, and she knew where everything was, she had displayed them, yet walking with Carol, it’s like she knew nothing and this was her first time. With fresh eyes and a new perspective.

“You see this piece, I love it. This is the only piece it think must have been pure luck.”

“Pure luck? You don’t think they might have just waited?”

“No. Nothing this perfect happens every day. I mean it’s just so unique.”

Therese had taken the photo when she went travelling to Iceland. It was of a salmon flying from the water, up stream, to jump over the weir. The lighting had been just perfect that night. Usually salmon tend to do it in the afternoon, or when the current had been a little less aggressive, but one salmon had leapt whilst the sun was setting. The orange beams sparkled of the water droplets, but at the angle Therese took it, the fish had been captured in a silhouette. _I was so proud that I slipped and fell in the snow. To be honest I’m just glad no one saw me._

“Yes I guess it is unique.”

“I mean it could even be seen as a metaphor. The fish swimming against the norm and leaping into the air to defy obstacles, and the fact it is a silhouette allows us to project ourselves and our feelings on to it, plus the white of the water, the black of the fish the orange of the sunset in the background. It’s just exquisite. Or I don’t know. Maybe Belivet thought it was pretty. But I guess that’s what art does. It allows us all to see what we want to. What do you think they wanted to express?”

-Carol knew her shit.

“Me? Well, I think that Belivet may have been trying to capture something that could relate to most people yet is not found that often. Most know salmon swim upstream against the current, but don’t actually know how spectacular it is to see something, achieve it. And maybe Belivet was trying to bring a little piece of that home… Or something, I don’t really know.” _I’m so smooth._

“No, that was beautiful… really. I like how Belivet put a sculpture of fish creating resolutions in circles hanging above it too. That’s just pretty.”

Just above Therese had hung two blank sculptures of fish which she had splattered with paint the day she had gotten back from Iceland. It was just what she was feeling.

“Yes, they are very in the moment.”

“That’s it exactly. So do you want to move on? I want to show you one.”

“Okay. Show ahead.”

Carol took Therese’s hand like she had been doing so for years to guide her through the bustling crowd. Therese could feel the manicured nails resting over her hand and the odd sense of belonging. Like her hand belonged in Carol’s.

As she was dragged through the crowd the blonde looked back at her flashing her a wide warm smile, which Therese couldn’t help but reciprocate and giggle at the absurdity of their goofiness.

They soon came to a stop in front of Therese’s most frequently asked photo. The one of the falling angel.

“Isn’t it beautiful?”

“Oh I’ve heard about this one actually… It’s the one that attracted attention in the first place.”

“I think it’s one of the most heart-breaking things I’ve ever seen. But I love it so much.”

“Really?”

“Yes.”

Therese looked to Carol. “Well it is breath taking.”

“It just screams magnificent. You couldn’t miss it… literally. It’s huge! But… wow. I mean the creativity.”

“Yes… I mean it must have been made in a dream.”

“What a dream to be in. Imagine being in this person’s thoughts and dreams to create something such as this.”

_I’m pretty sure you are going to be in mine for a long time._ The evening was turning out to be magical, all thanks to Carol. “Tell me what you see. I’m interested.”

“I see a beautiful angel, tumbling from the heavens, from space. But it wasn’t like she was pushed or forced, more like she fell. You see the stars. They are reaching out for her, like they don’t want to let her go, to fall to the misery that is Earth. Like the Earth doesn’t deserve her. You can see her wings beginning to ombre from white to black the closer she gets. And she is so close to catching the starlight, but her outstretched fingers just miss. The mountains behind her, something we usually see with awe, are made of business and politics and a manmade jungle of cement and stone. It almost looks like hell. It just tells a story in the blink of an eye. You could imagine what it was like to fly amongst the stars as her, and also how she will be treated when she meets the ground. And do you see that…”

Therese was enamoured with Carol by that point that all she could do was nod.

“Just between her long strands of dark hair, you can see, a tear on her pale cheek. Glimmering from the light of the stars. It’s small but there none the less.”

Therese wasn’t sure if anyone would spot that but Carol had. There was something about her that made her stand out from everyone else.

“You know something I think people would miss also?” Therese piped up, happy with her extended knowledge on the piece.

“What?”

“In some of the windows of the mountains made from buildings you can see silhouettes of people watching her. Like, we, the viewer themselves are in one of the mountains of buildings, and we are watching something beautiful fall to pieces, yet the people who don’t care outweigh the people who do.”

“I had never thought about it like that. The angel, flung out of space.”

_*Light bulb!*_

 “That’s a beautiful phrase... There’s no red dot next to it but, I think it has been sold.”

“Oh it has.”

“How do you know?”

“I bought it.”

Therese choked on her champagne, coughing, trying to get her breath back and Carol placed a protective hand on her lower back, making small circles.

“Shit, are you okay?” She asked, concerned.

“Yeah. Fine. Oh my god. You’re the one that bought this piece?” She said regaining her ability to breathe.

“I told you I loved it! I don’t love things very often…” Carol turned to her and could see a singular tear currently mapping its way down Therese’s cheek. She wiped it away with her thumb.

“Neither do I…”

Therese’s mind was a jumble of voices and words, scenarios laying themselves out, but two words over ruled them all.

_Kiss Her._

So she did placing both hands on the smooth skin of Carol’s face she drew her in and connected the blonde’s lips with her own.

It was slow and tentative, but Therese was lost in it. In all of it. The way Carol smelt, like smokey cigarettes and vanilla, mixed with white lilies and an orchard of scented roses. It was a scent to drown in. _Sophisticated bad girl, smothered in intoxication._ She could feel the material of their out fits brushing together and one strand of Carol’s perfectly curled locks fall against her temple.

She broke off the kiss, lazily opening her eyes to find Carol hadn’t even opened her own yet, but when she did, the light grey eyes were now slate with desire, so much so Therese felt nervous.

“I’m sorry, you just looked so beautiful, and we were admiring the pieces but this whole time I have been admiring you. I’m sorry if that put you in an awkward position, but I couldn’t hold my self-restraint anymore. If I didn’t I would have had to walk away because I don’t think I could handle it anymore… Carol... I’m sorry I should have at least asked…”

The one sided conversation came to an end as Carol opened her flushed lips to speak.

“Then ask me.” _Shit! Shit! Shit! Sh- Wait, what?_

“I’m sorry?” Therese looked up wide eyed, curious to why Carol had answered and not run away in embarassment.

“Ask me.”

“Carol, c-can I, I mean would you mind… Can I kiss you?”

“…”

“…”

“Yes.”

Carol could barely finish the word before Therese’s lips were crashing down upon hers again. This time Carol responded, taking the brunette’s bottom lip into her mouth deepening their connection.

Therese couldn’t help but feel like a teenager again as they made out in the middle of her exhibition, as much as she enjoyed it, she wanted Carol all to herself, and was pretty sure she felt the same way as she could feel the blonde’s hands clawing at her waist.

“Carol-“

“Yes.”

“Do you want to get out of he-“

“Yes. Please.”

Carol kissed her once more chastely.

“Ok then. Let’s go.”


	2. Unearthy Places

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also updated TAA. Just a good day :)

Therese grabbed Carol’s hand this time, not bothering to go out the exit but through the side door she used in the backstage area.

“Therese, I don’t think we are allowed back here.” _God, she’s cute when she is nervous._

“It’s okay. It’ll be fine I promise.”

They were weaving through disguarded frames and the sculptures that didn’t make the cut when a member of security stopped them in their tracks.

“Shit.” She heard Carol whisper.

“Hey I’m sorry ladies but you can’t be ba- Oh I’m so sorry Miss Be-“

“Oh no! We’re so sorry for being back here. We just couldn’t find the exit. _Isn’t it back here?”_ Therese interrupted. The security guard, one of her friends Dannie, looked at her with confusion until she gestured her eyes over to the guilty blonde behind her. _C’mon Dan. Connect the dots! For the love of god PLEASE connect the dots._ She saw recognition flash across his face.

“Ah Yes. Well you shouldn’t be back here. Just the other day we had Belivet _himself_ resting back here.” _Oh you think you’re so smart._

“Belivet is a man?” Carol asked shocked.

“Yes. Yes he is. A _man_.” _… Bastard._

“Oh, good to know.” Carol replied.

“Why?” Therese asked trying to hide her worry.

“It’s just I never pictured him as a _he_ you know?” _No I didn’t either for some strange reason! God, I’m fucked._

“Yeah. I guess. Anyway. We are really sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it. Look the exit is just through their. But if I catch you back here again I’ll have to throw you out the front. Are we clear?”

“Crystal.” Therese replied, clearly annoyed. She could she the smirk smeared across Dannie’s face at the thought of kicking Therese out of her own exhibition. _No matter how close we are I’m going to have to make a mental note to kick him in the balls._

“Well have a nice evening.”

“Thank you.” Carol replied.

They darted around him and headed straight for the exit.

Once they were safely outside she heard Carol let out a sigh of relief.

“That was so close. We could have been thrown out Therese!”

“Don’t worry. We wouldn’t have been.”

“How do you know that?”

Now would be the perfect opportunity to tell Carol, but she chickened out. “I… just have a feeling.”

“Well okay. Is it far to your place? I mean are we even going to yours? Sorry I shouldn’t have assumed just, where are we going?” Therese laughed at Carol and her sense of fluster. “Stop laughing at me!”

“Ok! Ok, we can go back to mine, and no we don’t need a cab. In fact, I think it is under a minute from here to my place. You see that big hotel right in front of you.”

“You’re kidding.”

“Never.” _Not to you._

“Did you have this planned?!”

“No! No, although it works out pretty nicely doesn’t it. So would you care to stroll with me to my place? I know it’s not far but I would love to know more about you.”

“Ok. Let’s go.”

They set off at a slow pace towards the hotel.

“So Carol. Tell me about yourself.”

“Well I’m 31, I’m a buyer, but you know that. I love cooking and jazz music. I recently met a gorgeous woman at an art gallery who I think reads people like books, because that’s how she sees art work. Now I come to think of it. Why don’t you try and guess something about me.”

“Guess? Ok. Let’s see. You’re quite a private person. You have your close best friends and a wide range of friends but you just stay to those that are close. You’re smart and you work hard. You like to travel. Ok. Tell me am I right?”

“On all accounts. I have a best friend called Abby. She’s wonderful. Yes I’m a private person, I have a degree in fine art and I do work very hard. I love to travel. Paris especially. What can I say, I’m a romantic. How did you know all that?”

“Assumptions. You came to the gallery once with friends and then another time by yourself. You said ‘my employers’ therefore you work as a buyer for more than one person. Making you very hard working. With an eye for art and an appreciation of the type of artwork in the gallery you must like to travel, and your vocabulary is just too posh to be uneducated, therefore smart.”

“Ok Sherlock, you are full of surprises.”

 _You don’t know the half of it._ “Ok your turn.”

“Alright you are younger than me. You have friends yet don’t mind taking time to do things by yourself. You are well loved by family and friends and enjoy simplicity. You also like to travel. You’re not from around here otherwise you wouldn’t have a hotel. You are a terrible cook. I’m not sure if I could accurately guess much more.” _Her voice is the dictionary definition of sexy._

“Well. I’m 24. I do have friends but you’re right. I do a lot by myself. I recently travelled to Iceland by myself. I am well loved by friends. I don’t have a family. I grew up in the care system and before you say anything don’t be sorry, it’s not your fault and I am just fine without them. My friends are my family. I _do_ enjoy simplicity oddly and I love to travel. I am from around here, kind of. I own a loft out of the city because this place is just way to expensive. And I _am_ a terrible cook.”

“Ah. Well you raised your eyebrows when I said I could cook.”

“Gave myself away I guess...”

“Yeah, you did…” And before Therese knew it her back was pressed up against her hotel door they had found themselves outside of with her hands on Carol’s hips and addictive lips on her own.

She flipped them around pressing Carol to the door with her hips which elicited a moan from the blonde. Therese was pretty sure she had died and come back from heaven hearing that sound. _It was the sound you could only hear from the heavens and I, somehow, had been blessed enough to hear it._

She slipped her card in and out of the door, unlocking it, without breaking contact, and pushed them through letting the door swing shut behind them and was pressed up onto the first wall they stumbled upon.

Therese couldn’t help but grind down on the thigh that was resting between hers sending pangs of pleasure coursing through her body.

“Holy shit.”

“Holy shit indeed.” Therese replied kissing her way up Carol’s neck biting her earlobe. “Take off your clothes.” Therese whispered.

“Only if you take off yours.”

“Deal.”

They parted, tearing off their clothing piece by piece until both were stood in their underwear.

“Oh baby did you wear that especially for me?”

“I like to think I did.”

“Because I don’t think I’ve ever… EVER seen anyone so hot in their underwear before in my life.”

“Therese…”

“No I mean it Carol, you’re so fucking hot it’s ridiculous.”

“You should look in the mirror.”

“Come here.”

Therese hooked her finger in the waist band of Carol’s red lace panties which colour matched the balcony bra and pulled the blonde towards her. They clashed back together like waves in a storm, tangling themselves fluidly.

“God I don’t think I could ever keep away from you as long as I did if I knew you were wearing red.” She said kissing down her neck and over Carol’s defined collarbone.

“I’m not quite sure how I managed to keep away from you at all.”

Therese kissed her passionately like Carol was her source of rain in a desert and she had been in the sun for two weeks.

She felt Carol snake her hands up Therese’s thigh and take hold of her wrists, pinning them to the wall.

“I hope there’s no one in the adjoining room.”

“Why…?” Therese managed to breathe out, her sense in overdrive as she could feel Carol thrusting against her hip.

“Because then they will be very well acquainted with my name by the time I’m done with you.”

“Oh god…” _How I’m not just a puddle of a person on those words alone, will baffle me for the rest of my days._

“How did I even find you? God you’re beautiful, and sexy and… I can’t even find the words to describe how you make me feel.” Carol breathed, peppering wet kisses down Therese’s neck.

“Try…”

“Like I’m ice.” _Thrust._ “And every time you look at me or touch me.” _Thrust._ “It burns.” _Thrust._ “And I melt under you.”

“I want you… Now.” Therese pushed them off the wall, turning Carol in her grasp so she was pressed up against her arse. She brought a hand up underneath the blonde’s chin to open up her neck to her so she could nibble and kiss as she please, the other arm snaked around her waist caressing her abdomen.

“Fuck-“ Is all Carol had time to say before she felt her self being lightly pushed onto the bed. She felt the air rush out of the sheets around her and she smiled into them lustfully.

Carol began to get onto her hands and knees to flip herself but Therese had something else in mind.

She pushed her back down, straddling her upper thighs, leaning down to kiss the nape of her neck.

Carol let out a moan, the sensation rippling goose bumps over her skin as Therese trailed her tongue down the wide expanse of her back.

“Therese…”

“Sit up a little baby.”

Carol did as she was asked but felt a hand stop her when she was a little off the bed. She heard the click of the clasp of her bra being release and felt the material run its way down into her hands. Carol was going to fling it off the bed, let it join the clothes they had ripped off, but instead found herself gripping on to it, white knuckled as Therese flicked her nipple between her thumb and index finger.

Carol wasn’t used to being this submissive. She was usually the dominant one. But she could tell that this was going to be hot and messy and she would have her fun later.

Therese dragged her nails down Carol’s sides curving into the small of her back. She growled. She had never done so before, but she was doing many things she hadn’t before, like bring a stranger back to her hotel room and make hot sweaty and most of all sexy love to her on a queen bed.

She hooked her fingers in the material of Carol’s panties and whipped them off her in one fluid movement.

“Holy shit…” Carol whispered before turning over to see her lover who had the panties holding the panties to her nose inhaling and smiling devilishly. “Fuck me…” It was one of the hottest things Carol had ever witnessed.

“Oh I plan to.”

“A deal is a deal.” Carol said scooting up the bed to the headboard to sit lazily with her feet parted but legs joined at the knee, her hands draped between them covering her modesty from view to Therese’s disappointment. “I take off my clothes you take off yours. But since you took off my clothes, I’ll show you what I’m hiding if you take off yours.”

Carol quirked a challenging eye brow. Daring Therese to take it. “Deal. But first let me just…” Therese sauntered round the corner and returned with her phone, she called room service and asked for a bottle of champagne to be delivered to their room in the next couple of hours before she scrolled through; hitting a button and placing it on the side and looking back to Carol before music filled the room.

“You’re kidding…” Carol said as the well-known electric guitar strummed in

 _‘I've been really tryin', baby’_ Therese lip synched to Carol.

“No fucking way.”

_Tryin' to hold back this feeling for so long,_

Therese brought her hands between her thighs and dragged them up to her stomach.

_And if you feel like I feel, baby,_

Her hands continued further up to squeeze her bra clad breast before she turned to let Carol see her undo the clasp.

_Then, c'mon, oh, c'mon’_

She dropped her bra on the floor, hooking her thumbs on the band of her pants and began to slide the black thong further down her legs, swaying her arse as she did until they were too, pooled on the floor with the rest of her underwear.

Carol may have started this tease but Therese was winning. _Badly._ As she swore she could feel herself drooling.

_Let's get it on_ _, Ah, baby, let's get it on_

Therese shuffled her way back to the bed, still facing away from Carol bringing her hands up through her hair to meet in the air as she swayed her hips, dancing towards the sexy blonde sat on the bed.

_Let's love, baby_

She lip synched over her shoulder, rippling her body to the music, turning just enough to see the raging desire in Carol’s eyes but not enough to let her see. Therese’s eyes sparkled through the dark strands of her hair.

_Let's get it on, sugar_

She finally turned, which Carol thought she would be pleased for but the sight just made her lust even more as she now saw everything, every smooth inch of Therese and it was agony.

_Let's get it on_

Therese mouthed as she crawled up the bed like a predator taking Carol’s legs and parting them to allow herself to slip between them and kiss Carol.

“It’s about fucking time you tease.”

“I’m guessing you enjoyed it though.”

“More than you can imagine.”

She felt Carol’s hands drag up her back and behind her neck pressing their bodies together and deepening their kiss.

Therese felt a warm patch of wetness on peak of her thigh pool but it wasn’t her own anticipation. _Holy shit._

“I’m pretty sure I could hazard a guess.”

Without warning Carol flipped them over straddling Therese’s hips grinding down, wetting the woman beneath her with her essence.

Therese’s hands found their way from Carol’s breasts to her stomach and to her peach ass, squeezing it and pressing her down harder on her hips.

Carol pushed her back onto the bed kissing her neck and trailing down to take the artist’s dusty pink nipple into her mouth, swirling and sucking until it was peaked and erect and doing the same to the other until Therese was crying out.

“I want you too, darling.”

She wasn’t quite sure what the young artist was crying out but a moment later she felt two fingers slip up her slit. She broke off her torture, sitting up bringing Therese with her, hugging them together like she was keeping her a float. Maybe she was. Keeping her from drowning in the sea of lust and want she had found herself in.

_Although that would be a fabulous way to die._

She felt Therese’s teeth sink into her neck as she continued her exploration of Carol’s sex, caressing her way slowly, until she found her clit. Carol wasn’t expecting the quick pace Therese began and it took her by surprise, taking her from lust to the edge of cumming.

“Oh my god Therese. Holy shit…I-I-I- Fuck…”

She was seconds from screaming out a climax, her body was shaking and randomly tensing, when Therese stopped.

“What! No! Darling I was so fucking clo-“

She opened her eyes to see Therese licking her essence off of her soaked fingers.

Carol nearly came from the sight alone.

“I. Oh my g-”

“You see Carol, you said ‘Fuck me.’ And that’s what I intend to do. But I can’t do that if you’re too worn out from an incredible orgasm can I?”

“… Err- I g-g-g-guess y-you ca-an’t-”

Before Carol had the chance to finish her poorly thought out sentence (To be honest, who could blame the shock and confusion running mercilessly around her brain) Therese had pushed two fingers past her entrance and was buried deep within her warm centre.

“Yes, you see that’s better isn’t it.”

“You just fucking wait till I get my hands on you.” Carol gasped between thrusts.

“Baby, I don’t know if you’ll be able to use your hands after this.”

“Well then I’ll have to use my mouth then.”

“You just have a way with words don’t you.”

“Well I do… Oh my god…” Therese quickened her pace.

“You what? I didn’t get that last part.”

“I try my har- Fucking hell.” Therese curled her fingers knowing it would hit that sensitive spot that no woman could ever overcome.

“Yeah. Are you alright I can’t really hear you.”

“I wanted to say… I try… my hardest… Therese, oh my god Therese.”

“Oh well baby…” Therese bit Carol’s earlobe before whispering, “I try my hardest for you too.”

She brought her spare hand behind Carol and spread it on her back, which had begun to perspire, to drive her down onto her finger as hard as she could.

“Fuck! Therese…”

“I want you to cum on me.”

“I’m going to…”

Therese could feel the muscles in Carol’s back start to clench and relax and her walls on the verge of tightening, but she just couldn’t help but be a little bit evil. She didn’t know how much of this night she would have of Carol, so she was going to make it unforgettable.

She flipped the blonde onto her back rolling with her, withdrawing her fingers and looking Carol in the eye. They were near black. Therese had never seen anything like it. She was so entranced with them that she almost didn’t hear the blonde express her frustrations to her whilst she writhed with discomfort. _Almost._

“Therese. I can’t! I can’t do this anymore! Holy shit that was the second time! Please Therese! Please…” _I could get used to hearing her beg._

The brunette kissed her pouting lips lightly and then once more and then one last time because Carol had the softest lips she had ever felt before giving her an answer.

“You tasted so good on my fingers. I just want to try it from the source, baby.”

Therese began to trail her way down, parting Carol’s soaked thighs with her hands before kissing the insides of them. Carol shivered with each kiss.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry. It’s just I think I’m drunk on you Carol. But I’m just still thirsty.”

Therese licked up Carol’s dripping slit. Carol gasped.

“God you’re so sensitive. I love it.”

“Yeah I wonder why. It’s like someone was trying to torture me by bringing me to the cusp of orgasm…Twice!”

“Now that sounds like my kind of gal.” Therese licked up once more teasing Carol’s small nub between her lips before letting go.

“Ahhh. I wouldn’t recommend. She hasn’t made me cum once, to this very day.”

 _Challenge accepted._ “Well I think I can fix that… oh and by the way I was going to go easy on you, but after that remark… you don’t get the privilege.”

“The privilege?”

“Oh yes.”

“Oh well, I am so, so, diassa- Therese!”

Therese pulled back her hood with her fingers and latched on swiping side to side, massaging it with her tongue. By now Carol’s body was so loose she could feel everything, everywhere. And she was so sensitive that she screamed out.

Therese hummed. The vibrations spreading through Carol’s body, making it writhe in pleasure. Therese had to keep one arm over the blonde’s hip and used the other to spread her legs as wide as she could and then she plunged in, with no warning, lapping up Carol from the source, using every trick she knew.

Carol’s back arched off the bed as she opened her mouth in a silent scream before coming back to the sheets.

“Therese… Therese, I can’t! I can’t do it! It’s too much…oh fuck, Therese!”

It was then the artist looked up and locked eyes with her. Green met grey, just like the first time a just over an hour ago. Then Carol’s vision went dark as her body clenched and raised from the bed. It was like an out of body experience yet she was so grounded. Floating but drowning. Flying but falling. Her blood burning but her body shivering.

It was bliss.

And the only word on the tip of her tongue was ‘Therese.’

The angels, from the heaven she was sent to, returned her to earth so she could feel the soft kisses trailing up her body before she felt a light one on her lips. She could taste her own tang lingering on her lips. It was then the exhaustion hit her.

“Are you okay baby?”

“… I… I don’t even… Who are you?! I think I need a minute.”

“As long as it takes. I’m just happy I could give that to you. Even if it meant a little torture.” Therese replied kissing down her arm, mapping every inch of her body to memory. _I will never forget this. What perfection looks like embodied._

“Yes… did I tell you you’re a tease?”

“I think I remember sometime along the way. It’s all a bit of a haze if I’m honest.”

“Well…well you are… a tease…”

“Carol, do you want to go to sleep for a bit?”

“No… no I. I want you too.”

“Yes but I’ll be here when you wake up. I promise. I never go back on a promise.”

“Okay maybe just for 10 minutes.”

To her surprise, Therese readily buried herself in Carol’s arms. Carol rested her head just above Therese’s as they wrapped up in each other’s limb and tangled themselves in the white bed sheets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what to do ;)


	3. Champagne Kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning - *INTENSE*

_Two hours later…_

*Bang. Bang. Bang.*

Carol lazily blinked her eyes open. Someone was knocking at the door.

She could feel a weight half covering her body and when she looked down she found the brunette artist she had met earlier in the night.

_So it wasn’t a dream._

*Bang. Bang. Bang.*

The knocks came again, so she reluctantly pulled out from under Therese and made her way to the door.

Halfway there she remembered she was stark naked and ran to the wardrobe in the corner. There wasn’t much in there but she found one of Therese’s t-shirts with ‘The Muse’ on the front.

She smiled to herself at Therese’s music taste. _It must be so extensive. I bet she has vinyl._ She thought to herself.

*Bang. Bang. Bang.*

She slid the shirt on and ran to the door unlocking it with the key card that lay amongst their disguarded clothes. Behind the door stood a fair haired man in a stark white shirt, a red bowtie and black pants.

“Hello, I have the champagne you ordered.”

“Oh, oh right yes just wheel it in… but could you try to do so quietly it’s just my err… my partner is sleeping.” He did so slowly not to make any noise as she stepped aside to bring it in before turning to leave. “I’m sorry I have nothing to tip you with.” Carol whispered.

“Oh no. Don’t worry ma’am.”

“Hey. What’s your name? I could leave something at the desk.”

“Oh it’s fine.”

“No really. I know jobs can be tough and having no tip from your service is rude especially at this hour. What time is it actually?”

“It’s 02:20 ma’am and my name is Tommy.”

“Well thank you Tommy. I’ll inform the desk in the morning.”

Tommy nodded before leaving.

Carol looked back towards the cart of champagne and picked up one of the thin crystal flutes that stood next to the ice bucket.

They were remarkably detailed.

She looked back over to the bed where Therese still laid asleep. It was only then did she realised that, this still and this innocent looking, that Therese reminded her of the angel in the art she had bought.

She looked just like the falling angel, flung out of space. She thought she probably didn’t notice because in the art the Angel’s pale face had been covered by her hair, parting at points to see her tear on her cheek and the pursed lips just inhaling. But when Therese was laid on the bed, hair covering her own face, so peacefully and angelic, she couldn’t help but see a resemblance.

Therese shifted rolling onto her front and Carol’s body froze, as if to disturb her would be a sin. It was then she saw the red trails down her pale contoured back. Carol’s mind was thrown back to just hours ago. Her moaning out. Therese kissing her neck. Her dragging her manicured nails down her back whilst she grinded down on her talented fingers.

The memory made the soreness between her legs intensify. It was a pain she revelled in.

Carol realised as she stood there that she hadn’t really looked around the suite. She was too busy closing her eyes in ecstasy to be aware of her surroundings, but as she looked around she admired the openness of the space around her. There was only one separate room. The bathroom. But apart from that everything was included just here. The kitchen and living room a stone throw from the bed.

Her eyes were instantly drawn to the panoramic windows so she made her way to them. She was met with a beautiful view of the New York skyline. They were so high up, which was funny because Carol didn’t remember getting in an elevator. Now she thought of it, she didn’t remember anything from their time from the gallery to the suite. Only the words shared between them.

_Wow. I guess we really do create a world of our own when we were together._

She looked back over to Therese.

“What am I going to do with you?” She whispered inwardly.

It would be so easy to pick up her clothes and leave. She could let this have a perfect ending. A wild night of hot sex, champagne and art, a story to lose herself in, a memory to swim in. But as easy as it could be she couldn’t bring herself to make her way towards the door.

Instead she made her way to her jacket that lay on the floor taking out her phone and hooking it up to the Bluetooth speaker like Therese had previously done. She chose a song and made sure it was ready.

She shed off the incredibly comfy shirt, noting how it smelled of Therese and crawled her way up the bed until she was on all fours over Therese’s body.

She kissed Therese’s shoulder, and then her neck and started to follow the scratch marks down her back. She heard Therese stir and soon enough she rolled over.

“…Carol?” Therese said half asleep.

“Yes Angel.” Carol continued mapping kisses over her stomach trailing her way up and stopping on one of her nipples.

“That feels good.” Therese said keeping her eyes closed.

“It does?” Carol teased grazing over to the other.

“Yeah.”

“Well I love kissing you.”

“I love the way you kiss me.”

“And how’s that?”

“Like you can’t help yourself.”

“Oh, I can’t. I’m too selfish!” Carol joked.

Therese smiled, as she felt a pair of lips descend on hers. _Well and truly awake now._

“How long have I been out?”

“Around two hours. You were meant to wake me after ten minutes.” Carol retorted, poking the artist in the ribs.

“I couldn’t you’re just so cute when you’re asleep. I guess I’m pretty selfish too.”

“Well I’ll just have to make up for missed time…” Carol withdrew from Therese standing up by the edge of the bed.

“Please tell me you’ve been practicing a strip tease.”

“Oh no, although good idea. If only I wasn’t already naked.” _Like having you naked in front of me is such a pity. Someone just strike me with a bolt of lightning._ “But I have a better idea.”

“Which is?”

“Stand up.”

Therese slid out of the warm covers to join Carol who now had her phone in her hand. Carol pressed play on her phone before tossing it aside.

Music again filtered through the speakers, Blackout by MUSE. She had searched which Muse songs were slow and this came up as one of the found favourites. To hell with it if others couldn’t sleep. They were in the city that never sleeps.

“Blackout. Muse. I love this song…”

“I thought you would. Dance with me?”

“Ok…”

Carol slid a hand around Therese’s waist pulling her towards her body so they met in the middle. She took her hand in her own and brought them to her lips before letting themselves sway to the gentle words which were new to her ears.

_Don't kid yourself_ __  
And don't fool yourself  
This love's too good last  
And I'm too old to dream, yeah _._

The melancholic words struck a chord within Carol as they gnawed at the bubble Therese and herself had made for themselves.

Their naked bodies locked together like they were always meant to be. No one dances anymore. Not slowly. But Therese felt like that her and the woman whose arms held her tightly could have been in the 1950’s escaping from the cruel world. Finding love and hot desire in one another.

The warm smile that had broken across Carol’s face was mirrored by Therese; the look of awe present in her eyes.

It was like time had slowed and they could do as they please. But the only thing they found themselves being able to do, was stare at one another.

 _Don't grow up too fast_  
And don't embrace the past  
This life's too good to last  
And I'm too young to care

Carol hadn’t listened to ‘MUSE’ before, but he was starting to grow on her as the instrumental began to play.

“How did you know that I love this song let alone this band?”

“Truth be told I didn’t. I wish I could say it’s my favourite or I just knew. But I don’t want to lie. A man came to the door with the champagne you ordered and I threw on one of your t-shirts to answer the door with. It had MUSE written on the front. So I guess I just came to a conclusion.”

_She doesn’t want to lie… I’ve really dug myself a hole haven’t I?_

“Aah. Pretty and smart. Or should I just say, pretty smart?” This earned a smile from Carol which subsequently yanked on Therese’s heart strings. “It doesn’t matter. It was very thoughtful and for that I thank you. This really is one of my favourites.”

“I can see why. It’s so heart felt and he sounds so rustic. It just melts into you. It makes things easy. Like dancing.”

“Yes… yes it does.”

 _Don't kid yourself_ __  
And don't fool yourself  
This life could be the last  
And we're too young to see

They stopped swaying as the music faded out. And all they had in that moment was each other.

Therese leant up and kissed Carol slowly before whispering to her as their foreheads touched.

_C’mon! Grow some balls Therese! The last time you did you kissed her. And she kissed you back! So, who says it won’t work again?_

“When I first saw you I instantly felt something… dawn on me. Like I was always going to meet you. I don’t want to freak you out or anything I just… felt something. I’m not really sure on what it is, I guess what I’m trying to say is… Did you feel it too or am I just being crazy?”

“I felt it to. Like a jolt of electricity, but it wasn’t painful, just, warm. I don’t really know either, but I understand you. Although I did find an amazing way to study it in a way.”

“And how’s that?”

“By kissing you.” Carol kissed her pulse point. “And touching you.” She ran her hands along Therese’s sides. “And hearing you say my name.” She squeezed her ass, massaging it in her palms. _I can’t even with this woman…_

“Carol…”

“Just like that.” Carol walked Therese backwards until she felt cold glass press against her back. Carol held her against the wide window, giving the perfect back drop to the perfect woman. “Let me show you how you make me feel.”

The blonde slid down Therese’s body, nipping and sucking as she went, spending extra time on her pink peaked nipples and her hip bones before she fell to her knees to kiss up the insides of her legs.

“You’re right Therese. After you were done with me I didn’t think I’d ever be able to use any of my limbs again. My whole body, it felt something it never had before. Pure ecstasy.”

“Oh my god…” Therese whimpered as Carol dragged her nails up her legs continuing her assault on Therese’s thighs.

“But my plan to use my tongue… that never changed. Not for an instant.”

Carol nuzzled Therese’s legs wider after kissing the top of the artist’s mound. Therese gasped at the contact. She had been so pent up after bringing Carol to the edge again and again but now Carol was starting to build up the pressure even further.

Carol licked up her slit and Therese replied with a satisfactory moan. She did so again, allowing her tongue to explore each and every part of its terrain, recording which parts made Therese’s breathing quicken, or hands flex on the glass.

She gave her clit a tentative lick and heard Therese moan out as her fingers turned white with pressure on the panes. She did so again circling it, swiping side to side, as she could feel the anticipation, dripping to her mouth. And it was glorious.

“You aren’t the only one who can be a tease… but right now, I just need you.”

“Shit…” Therese sighed as Carol went back down on her, picking up her pace. _I can’t take it anymore_ , her hands which were clawing at the smooth glass pane slowly found their way into Carol’s blonde locks. It was soft and her fingers slipped through it like they would through water, yet it was still thick and luscious.

Carol hummed directly onto her sensitive nub making Therese fist her hands in her hair which only elicited more moans from the blonde.

 _She’s driving me crazy_. And she wasn’t sure how much longer her legs could keep her supported especially as Carol had started journeying further down.

“Holy fuck… Ah!” Therese cried as the blonde entered her with her tongue.

She flung her head back, closing her eyes as warmth spread throughout her body, She could feel the in and out motion between her legs and each movement brought her closer and closer to a peak.

She began to rock back and forth on the blonde beneath her, not being able to stop her hips from grinding down on the heavenly mouth.

She rode the blonde until she could barely feel her legs and her whole body shivered in ecstasy.

“Carol!” She called out the only thing that was present in her mind, the only thing keeping her from falling to the floor, her grip on the blonde hair grounding her in reality because she didn’t think life got much better than the pure bliss that had been this evening.

Carol pulled out gently, running her tongue up the sensitive slit before standing, holding Therese’s hips to steady her.

“Darling, you’re trembling.”

“That tends to happen after mind blowing orgasms.”

Carol turned the dazed brunette around in her hands so that her back pressed onto her own front. She slowly guided Therese back to the panoramic windows. She trailed her hands down the artists pale smooth skin until their hands joined and she placed them both within her own on the panes of glass, whilst whispering in her ear. “Oh you don’t think that I’m done with you yet, do you?”

 _Fuck- What?_ “What?” She breathed speaking her mind.

“Oh Therese, I said that I would familiarise our neighbours with my name, and to be honest I like hearing you scream it. Do you like to?”

“Y-Yes. Yes I do.”

“What else do you like?”

“W-when you talk dirty to me…” Therese replied breathily, with a hint of nervousness, as the blonde’s hands trailed to her nipples pinching and squeezing. She went to cover them with her own before Carol interrupted her.

“Ah-Ah-Ah. Hands on the glass. I want you to look out, to that amazing skyline and just think…” Therese looked out as she felt a hand journey down her torso and teeth nibble on her ear, both sensations making her hold her breath for several seconds before releasing it. “Who can see you being fucked up against this glass?”

Therese felt two strong fingers enter her suddenly, and she couldn’t help but whimper, which turned into a deep moan of pleasure. She automatically spread her legs wider.

“Who could be watching you being fuck so publically?”

Therese’s fingers turned white on the glass as she tried to hold onto something as the need to help Carol was slowly building. With each thrust Carol would move their hips, pushing her fingers deeper.

“How many could there be? Are they enjoying the display?”

The thought made Therese wary but also something woke inside of her. She wasn’t quite sure what. But it burned and the heat just coursed through her veins.

“Are they _jealous?”_

“Oh my God Carol-“

“Because I would be…”

“You would? Fuck!”

“I would. Definitely. I would want to hear the slap between our skins.” Carol thrusted.

“Yeah?”

“I would want to kiss your neck and leave bruises, to show people you could look but not touch, because you’re mine.” Carol sucked the flesh on Therese’s neck into her mouth hard before letting it pop from her mouth.

“Carol!” The hot words whispered in her ear were unbearable.

“Say that you’re mine.”

“I’m yours Carol… Don’t stop.”

“Say it again.” Carol added a finger easily, sliding in the wet warmth of Therese’s centre.

“I’m yours. And only yours Carol. I promise.”

“And because you’re mine, I get to kiss your neck and tease your nipples but most of all fuck you. Until you beg me to come.”

It was like those words were just handed to Therese on a plate. “Please. I can’t, Carol. I need to cum. Please.”

“You want to cum? You see how much you teased me sweet heart. You see how much it hurts?”

“Yes, but please Carol. Please…”

“Say my name.”

“Carol…” The blonde curled her fingers hitting Therese’s G spot.

“Again.”

“Carol!”

“Again.”

“Carol! Holy Shit! I’m so close! Please!”

“Cum for me Therese… Again!” She brought her hand down from her nipple and made small circles on Therese’s swollen clit before she felt the brunette’s walls clamp around her fingers.

“CAROL! CAROL!” Therese screamed as she came, her body doubling on itself, pushing down on the fingers inside her, the glass singing as her fingers dragged down it leaving condensation marks in its wake.

“It’s okay, I got you, I got you…” Carol whispered in her ear, but Therese was so sensitive that each whisper triggered shudders through her body.

Therese collapsed back onto Carol and they both descended to the floor, looking out to the skyline whilst Therese got her breath back, Carol spooning her from behind, stroking her hair from her neck so she could leave kisses instead.

“Fucking hell… Who would have thought it?”

“What are you thinking?” The words dripped from Carol’s lips like warm honey over Therese’s skin.

“That I met the most wonderful goddess, in a beautiful gallery, and not only is she stunning, hot and sexy… but smart, emotional and has the capability to turn me into a mumbling wreck.”

“Ooh. Goddess. I like that. Maybe I should have you scream that next time.”

“Oh… not if I get to you first…”

Carol couldn’t believe her luck, she was so thankful she had chosen to approach Therese, because this was turning out to be a more than pleasant evening with especially accommodating company.

“Would you like some champagne?” Therese asked. “A toast to art and sex.”

“That sounds amazing.”

Even though Carol had agreed she still couldn’t help letting out a whine when Therese hopped up to get the champagne bucket. It was then Carol had a lightbulb moment herself.

Therese was pouring the bubbling liquid gold when she heard a scrape across the floor. And then another. And then a really long one.

She turned to find Carol pulling a corner of the bed 180 degrees and when she finally finished dragging it, the bed was placed directly in front of the windows.

“Champagne with a view.”

“You’re the best.”

“I know sweetheart. Now pass me a glass, I’m positively parched.”

Therese handed her the flute. “Would you like me to rustle something up? Are you hungry?”

“Oh no, darling. I just ate.” A sly smile spread itself across Carol’s face which was followed a pinch to her side as the brunette pulled her into her arms, her fingers lazily stroking through the blonde hair, soothing her. They lay together in the bed in a comfortable silence, sipping champagne and watching the lights of New York flicker on and off.

“Isn’t it wonderful?”

Carol turned to Therese. “Yes. She’s a beauty isn’t she…”

“So, Carol. Tell me more about yourself. I want to know.”

“Well where would you like to start?”

“How about an eye for an eye? I ask you a question, you ask me one. Okay?”

“Deal. You go first.”

“Okay. How old were you when you had your first kiss?”

“12. At camp over the summer. His name was Michael.”

“His?” _Ha!_

“Ah. The olden days. Okay, when did you know you wanted to be an artist?”

“In the home, we used to have show and tell on a Friday. We would make something or simply listen to others. One day I painted the view out of my window with some water colours from a comic and then another and another. The next thing I know, the state is trying to enrol me in every art programme in New York. You see, I’m dyslexic so I was awful at reading, maths you name it and didn’t have the money or support to work through it. But art was my escape from everything… All of it…Ok. Do you play any instruments?”

“Oh god. No. I’m not nearly talented enough. Why do you?”

“I do actually.”

“Which instrument?”

“Nah-ah-ah. My turn.” Carol pouted _adorably so I might add_. “Why were you interested in Belivet’s work?” Therese asked trying to hide her serious intrigue.

“Because, it’s beautiful. I bet you Belivet is just an amazing man, I bet he is more creative than many on this planet and I think that we get to share an insight into this guy’s brain is extraordinary.”

“Guy. Man?”

“I’m counting that as a question, even though it’s MY turn. Okay now, what instrument do you play and what grade are you?”

“Ooh. I’m pretty sure that’s cheating.”

“I will glady take the consequences.”

“We will see about that.” Therese’s eyes flashed with dirty thoughts. “I play the piano and I’m grade 6. What do you mean man? Have you met Belivet?”

_Does she know who I am?_

“Yes silly. The guard referred to Belivet as a man. I’m a step closer to finding him!” The blonde winked at the end of her sentence.

Therese’s heart constricted and then relaxed. “Oh. He did. Didn’t he…”

“My turn… When did you know you liked women?”

“Ooh. Okay. I guess I’ve always known. Well I’ve only ever been with one man. I guess I was just lying to myself. He was my first, Richard. And my last. Thank god! From then I’ve only dated women. Haven’t had nothing serious, just short term.”

“And do you think you’ll ever want a long term?” Carol asked languidly, even though under the surface, she was begging herself to come across cool.

 _Don’t you know that I’m falling in love with you?_ “Isn’t it my turn? When did you know?”

“Ah! Well, I thought I was straight my entire life, surprisingly. I have had boyfriends. And I had one long term relationship with a man called Harge…”

 _What happened?_ Therese seemed to ask silently, a physical communication between them, a hidden language just for them.

“Well, he wanted children, I realised that what I felt for him… it wasn’t love, and there wasn’t anything… _there._ I chose to break it off and a few days later, feeling depressed, when over at one of my best friends', Abby, we slept together. And it was then I realised why I hadn’t felt anything in my relationships. Anyway, me and Abby definitely weren’t made to be, I’ve known her since I was little, but we are still best friends. Things change. And thank god they do. Otherwise I wouldn’t be as happy as I am right now…”

Therese let the words wash over her and soak in. “Interesting.”

“So back to my original question. Do you ever think you’d settle for a long term relationship?”

Carol didn’t know what to expect really. A long list of reasons why not. A slow blow to her courageous question. Silence. But none of her scenarios came true as Therese answered easily, like it was the most obvious answer in the world. “Yes. Yes I could. I could imagine it fairly easily if I’m honest… Now, I see you’re out of Champagne. Want another glass?”

“Yes thank you.” Therese kissed Carol, suckling her top lip then lower and then slowly dipping in her tongue to taste her. She hummed at the tangy flavour that greeted her before she withdrew from the kiss.

Therese had a thought of her own digging the bottle out of the ice bucket.

“You know. I really wasn’t kidding about consequences. I’m telling you. You should fear them.”

She popped an ice cube in her mouth whilst filling the flutes, but she didn’t bring them back to the bed with her.

“Therese? Darling, you forgot the champagne...”

Therese still stalked towards the blonde like prey.

“Therese?”

“…”

“Okay, stop it now you’re scaring me.”

“…” Therese crawled along the sheet, up and over Carol’s elegant body until she was stretched out beneath her.

“Angel? What’s happening?”

Therese bent her arms resting her head on Carol’s shoulder before bringing the cold cube into contact with the blonde’s skin.

“Oh.” Carol gasped as the ice strangely made her burn in other places.

She trailed it down, over one nipple and then the other leaving small cold water to tease her, before journeying down to the juncture between Carol’s thighs.

After more teasing than Carol thought she was able to withhold she was finally rewarded with a cold swipe up her centre.

“Therese!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've really had a great reaction to this fic. Bigger than I ever thought I would. Hearing from you all in the comment section is just the best so keep them coming :)
> 
> PS - This is just something i found funny.  
> I was posting this and put the date 20/08/17 (Date in Britain) but because this site, i think, runs on a different time zone (America maybe?) It wouldn't let me post it. What would you guys have done without another chapter?! Guess you now have an insight to one of the many complaints of the British ;)


	4. Who's Belivet?

The brunette woke the next morning. The sun that had been blocked by a nearby building had moved and was now washing orange light over her.

She reached for her phone to check the time but was stopped by a tight arm that was wrapped around her waist.

Looking down at the long pale arm; she followed it down with her gaze and at the end was perfectly manicured nails on beautiful slender fingers, protectively holding her in embrace.

She reversed her path with her eyes, turning in its grasp until she was face to face with its owner.

_Carol._

She had never seen anything more beautiful. She was angelic. The light was perfect, bathing Carol in its luminescent glow. Her hair was seamless, framing her face, falling just so. The blonde lightening in the sun. She had a little make up on from the night before but most had rubbed off.

_So fucking perfect._

And she had never felt as calm as she basked in the blondes body warmth. After a couple minutes a thought came to mind. This moment would always be engraved in her memories but why not retain physical evidence that heaven was a place on earth.

She slowly slipped out from under Carol’s arm, careful not to disturb her. She ran over to her wardrobe picking up her camera and rolling it with film. She then carefully climbed back into the bed. She looked through her lens but wasn’t happy with the angle, so she cautiously straddled Carol’s waist, not letting her legs touch the body which she could imagine under the crisp white sheets.

_Click._

Carol was gorgeous. She was inspirational. Just looking at her gave Therese a million and one ideas. She wanted to take this woman around the world with her. Therese’s manager had offered Therese an amazing opportunity. Travel around the world and create art from each country. And depending on which country she was in, he would hook her up with small freelance jobs, but the rest of the time was to do as she pleased. She left when the exhibition closed.

Yet another thing she had kept from the beauty underneath her.

The thoughts were quickly banished from her head as she fell to the side of Carol.

_Click._

She then took the camera and pointed it towards the skyline.

It was so cliché. The sun, the white bedsheets with two pairs of nude legs in front of a beautiful background. But she didn’t care.

_Click._

She put her camera back into the wardrobe and slid back into bed. She couldn’t help but stare at Carol’s soft full lips. _Kissing is underrated._

Especially now that she had felt the natural velvet touch of Carol’s on hers. She leaned forward ghosting her lips across the sleeping woman’s and then again, and once more until they began to move with her own.

She felt a hand run up her side, over her collarbone and to her jaw, pulling her closer. Therese laid on Carol’s body kissing her awake and prompted her to deepen the kiss. Their tongues collided and they both became swept up in each other.

After about 15 minutes of morning kissing, glowing in their beautiful aftermath, Carol pulled back, much to the disappointment of Therese.

“Good morning Angel.”

“Good morning sleepy head. How do you do that?”

Carol quirked a perfectly arched eyebrow. “Do what?”

“That! Look like a zillion bucks in the morning. I feel as though I shouldn’t look. It just isn’t natural to look that good in the morning.”

“Oh, shut up.” Carol managed to laugh out before their lips collided once again. “What time is it?”

“Time?” Therese reached over grabbing her phone off the floor and clicking it on to check. “About 10:30 nearly 10-“

“SHIT!” Carol scrambled up out of the bed running across the pad, searching across the floor for her underwear.

“Carol? What’s wrong?” Therese asked, now regretting giving a truthful answer.

“I have a big meeting today with buyers. Word is ‘Belivet’ is giving the gallery new art by the end of the week for a new section of the exhibition.” _Oh shit I should really finish those. Saving my ass even if she doesn’t realise it._ “My job? Bid on them. Fuck! I can’t believe I forgot! I swear every time I kiss you my brain goes blank!” She said pulling up her trousers.

“Should I take that as a compliment or…”

“Yes you should definitely take that as a compliment. Fuck I can’t find my bra! Where is it?” She felt a pair of arms circle her from behind and lips land on her neck. Carol was true to her word and her mind did go blank as the lips sucked her flesh into their pull before letting go, letting a small red patch form.

She then felt arms trail up her own and something she didn’t recognize until she opened her eyes realising it was in fact her bra but by the time she had the clasp was already done up and lips were next to her ear whispering. “Something to remind you of last night.”

Carol wasn’t quite sure how she mustered up the energy to throw on her shirt and blazer but achieve it she did, not realising that in the time she had Therese had put on a robe and made her a coffee to go from the kitchen.

“It’s black because I have no milk left but it’s the best I can do.” _Please, don’t leave._

“You’re a goddess in more ways than one.” She said with a chaste kiss.

“God I forget how good you look in a suit. Although I do like it scattered on the floor as well.”

“Saying things like that just make it harder for me to leave.”

“Apart from the fact it’s true, why do you think I say them?”

“I don’t want to go, you know.”

“Then don’t. I mean do! I mean, I want you here of course, but I know this must be important.”

“Where the hell did you come from? I swear people like you are only real in movies. But I mean it when I say I don’t want to go. Here!” Carol picked up Therese’s abandoned phone and quickly typed her number into it saving it under ‘Carol’ with a kissy face and slipping the device into her robe pocket. “Call me. We will go out. Do something. Anything you want. I mean it. And if you’re lucky, I many just make you breakfast after our next rendezvous.”

“Promise you’ll make breakfast?”

“Promise.”

“I can’t think of anything better.” Therese planted one last kiss on Carol’s lips, making it deep and unforgettable before withdrawing from the dazed blonde and gently pushing her towards the door. “Now go. I don’t want you fired because of me.”

“Oh I don’t think they would fire me. The only way they would is if I didn’t get any work. So I guess it would be Belivet’s fault. So don’t worry. I’ll see you round. Bye.”

And with that she was gone.

_Fucckkkkk meeeee!_

_///_

_One hour later…_

*Bang! Bang! Bang!*

“Carol?”

Therese jogged to the door, happy that she had put the suite back to normal and changed her clothes revelling on how she could still smell Carol on her old ones.

“Oh! Hello, Can I help you?” Therese asked, opening the door.

“Hi! I’m Tommy. I delivered your champagne to your girlfriend last night.”

“Oh she’s not m-” _Wait, he doesn’t know that._ “My girlfriend yeah what about her?”

“Oh nothing, I just came to take the laundry, towels you know.”

“Oh! Right! Of course! Yeah! Let me grab it.” Therese scrapped together some clothes, her dress and underwear from the night before, along with her robe and purposely leaving aside her top Carol had worn. She pushed it all into the laundry bag and grabbed her purse on her way back to the door.

“Here. And here’s your tip.”

“Oh thank you. Have a lovely day.”

“I already have.”

Tommy gave her a puzzled look before continuing to the adjacent suite.

It took Therese a while to figure out why she felt so _wrong._ It had been an hour since Tommy had left but after he had left she just felt weird, like something was missing. She watched TV. Cooked breakfast. Cleaned. Showered and only when she went to grab her robe to walk into the living room it hit her.

“SHIT! MY PHONE!”

She threw off her towel chucking on the closest clothes she had, picking up her key card before bolting down the hallway. She skipped the elevator, figuring it would be too slow, and rampaged the stairs.

By the time she got to the atrium, she looked positively alarmed and sweaty.

“WHERE IS THE LAUNDRY ROOM?!”

Therese was so distressed and feral that the poor receptionist just pointed to the corridor, scared to open her mouth.

She broke into a sprint, skidding to a halt as she saw the sign for the room. Busting through the door she found Tommy putting a load into a machine.

“TOMMY! TOMMY! STOP!” She screamed.

He whipped around at the sound of his name. “Ma’am are you alright? You look-“

“I know how I look. I left my phone in my robe and it very important to me. Very! Important! So I need it out of that load.”

“I-I-I’m sorry ma’am. This isn’t your load.”

“Then where is mine?!” Therese begged, not missing the man’s eye line flicker to the machine behind her and then back to her enraged green eyes.

Therese spun around towards the machine, stopping the cycle, opening the door and quickly locating her robe.

_Fuck, Fuck, Fuck. Fuck! FUCK!_

Her phone was soaked. Ruined. She had seen videos where you could dry them in rice but watching the water pour out of her phone made her faith in random YouTube videos disappear.

“Crap. No, Carol.” She hung her head, feeling like something beautiful and blossoming had been ripped from her. “Fuck!” She slammed her fist against the washer.

Only when she had calmed down and taken a few breaths did she realise she had left a dent with her fist. She turned back to Tommy, where he was shivering in his shoes after witnessing her hulk out.

“I’m sorry, I am. It’s just. It was very important.”

“It’s alright ma’am. I also have other news for you. A call came in today, your manager. He says he needs you working on the next pieces. Your exhibition has sold out. Congratulations.”

“Sold out?” _Holy shit._

“Yes ma’am.”

“…Fuckk!”

“Is that not good news?”

“It is, only that, I have to find someone. But now with all the artwork sold, I have to make more, which makes me a very busy person. I’m going to check out today. I’ll be checking back in at the end of the week. Can you sort that?”

“Yes. Of course. And I will ensure a full refund for your phone.”

“Thank you, but that isn’t necessary. I have insurance.”

“Then I will refund the room service. The least I can do.”

“Thank you, Tommy.”

The man nodded before returning to his menial task.

_I’m screwed._

_///_

Therese had tried to find Carol, but not even knowing her last name made things tricky. The piece she bought hadn’t had an address on it because it was being shipped at the end of the exhibitions. But with a new gallery to fill in less than a week Therese was working around the clock.

She had many pieces finished; work from years ago stretching to ones from a few weeks ago. But a couple more installations would really help bulk up her revenue.

So far, her work had taken an unexpected turn. Therese was a little dark haired boy with his head hung, covering his face, dangling off a withering rope attached to a floating white rose in the sky. But the rope was about to snap and he would be left to fall into the dark abyss below. She had finger painted it. Wanting to feel at one with the canvas. Scraping on pale blue tears that fell down the little boys face into the dark pit.

There was another which she had started and just finished off. 3D piece. Broken records coming out of a canvas and forming a raven taking off. _To be honest I’m pretty proud of that one, and I would be ecstatic if I hadn’t cut myself a million times_.

She had a head shot of a beautiful woman, ginger and blank, staring through the camera. It had been one from a while back. But thought it was always to bland to be displayed. So in a fit of creativity, broke out her acrylics and painted wolf ear into her hair and a snout growing off of her nose and mouth, with teeth bared and oozing red dripping off each one.

“It’s… morbidly interesting, I’ll give you that.” Gen said, staring at Therese’s latest work, biting into the slice of pizza she had brought her exhausted friend.

“I have two days left to create one more thing but, Gen. I’m so fucking tired.”

“Then stop! You have way more than enough and they will love it! Stop working yourself so hard!”

“But I can’t stop Gen.”

“Why not? You’re acting so weird. Usually you can’t wait to chill and gorge on pizza but you’ve barely touched it!”

“I know. I know I’m sorry.”

“What’s up? I know something is wrong Therese. We grew up together, I can tell when something is on your mind.”

“I met someone…”

Gen’s eyes widened. Therese never talked of her love life, ever. This was unchartered territory. “You did? When?”

“About three days ago no, nearly four at my exhibition.”

“And….”

“And they are amazing. I’ve never felt so, I can’t even describe it. She saw me and I saw her and… it was like I’d known her my entire life. We both felt it, so we went back to mine. She stayed the night.”

“She stayed the night or she _stayed_ the night?”

“She _stayed_ the night. And it was incredible. It was so hot and beautiful. Anyway the next morning when she had to get to work, she put her number in my phone, but then my phone got put in a washing machine. And I can’t find her anywhere.”

“Well if she was at the exhibition, I’m sure she will want to see more of ‘The great Belivet’.”

“That’s the thing. I didn’t tell her I was Belivet.” _Why didn’t I tell her?_

“Oh…” Gen looked down, her eyebrows twitching as she thought of something, anything to try and resolve the situation. “Well, is she coming to your next exhibition?”

 _Is she co- Shit!_ “Yes! Yes she is! But will she want to even talk to me? I mean it’s nearly been a week. She probably thought that I was only in for a one night stand. She said she wanted to see me again. God she must think I’m the biggest douche bag in the world!” Therese buried her face in her hands, keeping the tears at bay before reaching for a slice of pizza and devouring it.

“Stop eating your worries away! How about you wait at the exhibit! Tell her the truth. Take her then and there. That’s how they do it in the movies. A big romantic gesture. Whisk her away with your charms so much she forgets the week you ignored her.”

_*Lightbulb*_

“Gen! Gen! I have an idea! I’ve got an idea!”

“What?”

“No! You have to go! You have to leave!” Therese said dragging her friend off her comfortable spot and pushing her limp body towards the door.

“Why?!” Gen protested.

“Because I have to do this!” Once Gen was out the door she turned around to her best friend. “I’ll see you in two days!” _*Slam*_ “Right where’s my camera?!”

///

_Two days later…_

Carol entered the art gallery, old memories rushing back to her, and even though she tried to ignore the sense of Deja vu and longing for the mysterious woman she had met here not long ago, it continuously gnawed at the back of her mind.

She took a deep breath. Inhaling the smell of paint and floor cleaner and exhaled trying to make the memories leave with it. She had been miserable all week, constantly looking at her phone, making sure it was always on. Her excitement building when it would ring, only to plummet when it turned out to be Abby.

But here she was, surrounded by some of her favourite and breath taking artwork. She passed through the work she had already seen, still seeing something new in each work of art. But now she saw them differently, all now reminding her of the amazing night that followed her last one there.

The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end as she felt as if a pair of eyes had washed over her, so she turned to find no one, even though she was secretly hopeful.

She shook the feeling out of her head, not knowing what to do with her eyes she made her way to the new art. She was addicted. Completely and utterly intoxicated with each brush stroke, each camera shot, and each sculpture.

The art had a new feel to it, digging further into her heart.

She felt a tap on her shoulder, so she turned, her hair haloing in the air resistance, to meet the woman in the eye.

“Excuse me?”

“Y-Yes.” The woman who confronted her gaze was mousy haired, her bright red lipstick contrasting to her pale skin.

“My name’s Genevieve Cantrell. Are you Carol?”

“Yes. I am.”

“Well Carol, the piece you purchased has been named and Belivet wanted me to tell you.”

“You’ve met him?”

“Him?” Genevieve thought she would go with it. “Yes. Unfortunately, I have. And your piece. It’s called ‘The Angel, Flung out of Space.’”

Alarms went off in Carol’s mind as she tried to recall where she had heard that phrase. “I said that. A couple days ago. When I was here in the gallery.”

“Well Belivet must have been listening, he could be anywhere you know. He also told that he’s very excited for you to see the new art work since a lot has been purchased through your services. He asked me to escort you personally.”

“He did? Wow. Okay, thank you.”

“Right this way.” Gen directed Carol round a corner, past some more sculpture she hadn’t seen before but it would have to wait till later. “It’s at the end down there.”

“What through that crowd of people?” Carol pointed to the bustling group of people that had gathered around where Gen was pointing to.

“Yes. Just push through. Get to the front. You’ll want to see this.” Gen turned to leave but Carol stopped her calling out her name.

“Genevieve. Can I ask…? Why me? Why has he chose _me_?”

“Because, I think he sees something special in you. I think he sees something really special. Take a look down there. I think you’ll like it.”

Carol was left standing by herself, even the echo of Genevieve’s high heels leaving her. She walked towards the crowd, the whispers of approval and artistic chatter. “Excuse me, excuse me sorry.” She apologised making her way through the small sea that had accumulated, as they all hushed to silence around her. Carol thought she must have something on her face because they couldn’t stop staring at it. She was baffled and feeling vulnerable under the blatant scrutiny and her confusion didn’t cease until she saw what they were all crowded around.

“Oh…My god.”

There under bright spotlights was a huge canvas. Cut with huge white steaks of paint, set out like a comic strip.

The first panel was an animation of lightning between two silhouette’s, crackling between their eye lines, the set on a background of people minding their own business, drinking wine, socialising all bathed in a champagne gold.

The second one, a light projecting a shadow on to the canvas projecting their lips as they came into contact. Illuminating the third panel.

The cogs were starting to turn in Carol’s head.

A blonde and a brunette woman bodies tangled, nude, but their limbs hiding each other’s modesty protectively, sketched with charcoal, dirty, messy and hot.

Next was the fourth panel. A photo and as Carol saw it she gasped. It was her. On Therese’s bed, asleep, her hair splayed on the pillow. Peaceful, innocent, calm. Another of her, asleep but this one taken face on, and then the last of the panel, their legs tangled on the bed in front of the city skyline. Between each photo were slanted mirror panels reflecting Carol’s watering eyes back at her.

The fifth was an abstract painting. A blonde walking away from her lover into the light, leaving behind a sticky note which you could just make out said ‘Call Me.’ But it had caught a breeze and the note was being swept into the darkness, just out of the brunette’s outstretched reach.

The sixth - clocks and cogs ticking and turning, all of them collectively placed so the outline would form the shape of a brain.

The seventh panel was a large screen static with interference until an image flickered on to the screen. A live video focused on Carol.

She looked around, searching for the camera until her search brought her line of sight to Therese, stood amongst the crowd, blending in, but making her way towards her.

She walked with determination as Carol was frozen to her place and she didn’t stop closing the distance until her arms were wrapped around Carol and her lips taking the blondes in her own.

People cheered around them, loving the live art, story and love they were witnessing, not that Carol and Therese noticed, because in that moment they were the only two people in the world. On their own little cloud in their own impenetrable bubble. Tongues gliding, lips brushing, warmth spreading, saying more than words could.

When they finally pulled apart and gazed to one another Carol asked the question that had been rattling around her mind. “Therese, what the fuck is going on?”

“Carol… Don’t you know?” She leaned in close, tucking her blonde hair behind the ear she loved to kiss and nibble on, and whispered,

“I’m Belivet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, i think last chapter may have been my most jam packed comment section. Didn't know you all lived in such awesome locations. It's Crazy! Hope to see you down there again  
> ;)


	5. Veiled Truths

“I’m Belivet”

Carol’s eyes widened, bringing light to Therese’s own as she laughed at the reaction she received from her revelation. “WHAT THE FUCK?!”

“Shh. Keep it down!”

“Y-You’re him? All this time.”

“Well, her, technically and, yes, I’m sorry for keeping it a secret, I don’t even know why I did because I’m tired of keeping this veiled truth. But now you know my last name, I would love to know yours. Because I have had the worst time trying to find you. You’re a ghost. I was beginning to think I hallucinated that entire night.”

“Aird. Carol Aird.”

“Well, Carol Aird. I have been trying very hard to find you. And I am so glad I did.” Carol took Therese’s face in her hands, the fact Therese had been trying to find her setting her emotions off like fireworks.

They turned to the artist’s work, the seventh panel now complete with a short video of their moment of passion.

“Don’t you want to know what I called it?” Therese teased, her dimples deepening.

“What?”

“The Only Chapter.” _This will be the only volume of this comic. The only story. There will be no more. You’re the first and last._

“Are we counting this as a date?”

“For a first dates. Telling you who I really am and throwing this huge romantic gesture for you? I say that was a success don’t you?”

“Yes. I can’t believe it. You’re crazy. I can’t believe it’s you!”

“I know, but do you know what’s even crazier?” Carol shook her head making no effort to suppress her huge smile. “If this is a date, doesn’t this mean you owe me breakfast?” She took the blonde’s hand in her own and started to pull her towards the front of the gallery. _I will never get over the way I feel when she touches me…_

“Wait-Wait. Therese, I can’t.” The words that tumbled towards her dragged her stomach into her feet.

“Why not?”

“It’s my job to buy Beliv- _your_ artwork, I can’t just leave.”

Therese let out a sigh of relief, her stomach replacing itself in its rightful place. “Don’t you hear yourself? I _am_ Belivet. Say the piece and it’s yours to buy.”

Shocked by the easiness of Therese’s answer she asked, “Really. You would do that for me? I can’t accept that.”

“Take it as an apology. For the week I left you in radio silence.” She replied placing a kiss on Carol’s forehead.

“You’re amazing… and so is your art I mean… God I can’t believe it’s you!”

“Don’t go fan-girling on me now.”

Carol smiled nervously at the flaw before her twinkling eyes met Therese’s once more.

“I think you’re amazing too Carol.”

///

They stumbled through the door of the hotel, hands roaming, breaths uneven, hair messy.

They just hadn’t been able to keep their hands to themselves, pushing each other up against the walls of the corridors, stealing kisses and touches in the elevator. And now they were in the pad there was no holding back.

Clothes flew in reckless abandon and underwear was ripped off in heated frenzy.

Before their minds could catch up Carol was kissing her way down Therese’s chest over her tummy and didn’t hesitate to swipe a stiff lick up her centre.

“Oh my fucking god! You just couldn’t get enough huh?”

“I will never get enough Therese.” She said climbing her way up the slim body. “Enough of kissing you.” She said plunging her tongue in her mouth letting their mouths dance with each other as she urged Therese’s legs to wrap around her back which they did. “Or of fucking you.” And with that she plunged to fingers into the tight wet centre that had been obediently waiting for her.

“FUCK!”

“Yes, talk to me baby. Tell me what you like. What you find sexy.”

“I… Holy shit, Carol.”

“Tell me.” The blonde growled picking up the pace.

“Whenever you bite my jaw.” She said which was followed by a kiss and a small bite and nibble to her jaw. “Or kiss my neck, like that, oh like that. Or when you’re possessive.”

“You like it when I’m possessive Angel?” Therese nodded not being able to get the words out as she could feel her climaxing starting to build.

“Carol, I’m going to come.”

“No.” Carol said withdrawing her fingers and paying all her attention on the swollen bud that begged for attention.

“No? You can’t be serious.”

“I’m serious, don’t come yet. Control yourself - control your breathing.”

“… I don’t think I can.” Therese said trying to suppress the overflowing dam inside.

“This is how I’ve been feeling… for a week.”

“Oh shit.” Therese gasped, closing her eyes, her hand clawing up at the her shoulders and pulling at the blonde locks between her fingers

“On the verge. Wanting you.”

Therese buried her face in the crook of Carol’s neck that hovered above her, rocking with their thrusts. “You wanted me?”

“Oh, so much... Beg me.” She nibbled on the earlobe next to her eager mouth loving the way Therese grinded down on her fingers as a reward.

“Please, Carol…” Therese squealed her voice climbing octaves.

“We both know you can do better than that.” Carol said, tweaking her nipple, biting the brunettes jaw. “Beg.”

“Carol, please can I cum? Please, Please! I need to!”

“… Yes.”

“CAROL!” She screamed wetting the quick paced hand as her orgasm exploded through her dragging her from her body into the air just her slam her back down, into reality, where Carol’s fingers were slowing and she could hear her own breathing.

She surprised the blonde, bolting from under her, sliding behind her back to push her onto all fours.

“Ah!” Carol breathed as she hit the sheets, her mouth smiling into them.

“Oh, we’re going to play that game? Well this door opens both ways.” She fisted her fingers in the blonde hair, pulling her lover up onto her knees, to suck on her neck earnestly, leaving a trail of love bites in her path.

“Therese…” Carol managed to whisper feeling Therese’s wandering hand make slow circles on her clit. “Oh my god, don’t stop.”

“Nah-ah. You must play by your own rules. Lick.” She commanded holding her fingers in front of the full lips she loved so much. Carol obeyed, the sensation making Therese’s eyes roll back into her head before snapping back with desire.

She pushed Carol back down onto the bed loving the way her fists bunched the sheets together as they made contact. _Isn’t it beautiful… no, magnificent._ Carol turned her head out of concern for Therese to find her admiring what she saw.

“Like what you see?”

“No…” Carol’s eyebrows crinkled with worry. “I love it.”

Therese pressed her hips against Carol’s giving the slightest contact, but close enough to feel her essence rush against her thighs. Starting from the nape of her neck she dragged her short nails down the expanse of her back making Carol groan out then gasp as the same hands squeezed her peachy ass. “What are you going to do to me?” Carol asked, her voice like sticky caramel.

“What am _I_ going to do to you? Why tell you, when I can show you.” Therese snaked hand over Carol’s shoulder and pulled her back on to her awaiting fingers.

“Angel.” Carol cried as Therese used her hips driving herself even deep.

“You don’t know how happy I am to have found you.” Therese whispered over the breathy moans.

Carol wasn’t able to reply, her body trembling with ecstasy.

“Because the truth is I wanted to see you too. I searched.” _Thrust._ “And I searched.” _Thrust._ “And I searched.” _Thrust._ “So I knew I had to find you. And look at how I was rewarded.”

Carol grunted pushing her body back into her lover.

“I am yours.”

“Yes you are… Therese, I don’t know how much longer I can take this!”

“And, now, I get to fuck you senseless. Fuck you, until you can’t feel your body.”

“YES! Ah- Therese.”

“Do you like that?”

“Faster please…” Therese quickened her pace, basking in the noise of the sex, the scent of it. She pulled up the blonde’s shoulder so she could reach around, circling quickly on her clit, dying to get her to topple over the edge.

Carol fell on to her elbows, her body shutting down in random places from the relentless fucking she was receiving. Crinkling the sheets in her fingers as she screamed out, closing her eyes as she felt it begin to build within.

“So, the question we are left with is, are you mine?”

“Fuck-YES! Yes! THERESE!” She reached around, clawing at Therese’s body as her orgasm hit, shaking through her body, making each limb go limp. She collapsed to the mattress, Therese soon following falling exhausted on Carol’s sweaty back, wrapping her arms round the blonde’s neck moulding them together.

“You’re outstanding…” Carol said trying to catch her breath, loving the weight of Therese on her body.

“That’s refreshing. Am I too heavy? Should I move?”

“No… no just stay there. I like it. You’re keeping me grounded.”

“That good huh?” Carol could feel the artist’s smile imprint on her back.

“That good.” The blonde chuckled.

///

Sleep soon came but for Carol it was restless. She kept waking up, for no apparent reason, but she knew what was playing on her mind. And as she looked towards the sleeping beauty whose nude form stretched out beside her, she plucked up her courage.

Carol ran her fingers down the pale sleeping face, lacing them in the dark soft hair before tucking some strays behind her ear.

The brunette stirred lightly, barely waking.

“Therese.” Carol whispered. The woman in her arms grunted. “Therese!” She whispered once more.

She sighed deeply before answering, “Baby, as much as I would like to fuck you until you didn’t have the energy to even whisper my name, I am so tired, the gallery was really exhausting.”

“No! Not that, I need to ask you something.” Carol replied, searching the tranquil face, eyes closed, muscles relaxed.

“If it’s whether I’ve had enough sleep, then the answer is no.” Therese said a smile spreading across the face.

“… I know it’s silly to ask. But… God, I just can’t sleep so I know its early an-“

“Carol, spit it out. I’m awake now just ask…”

“… Will you be my girlfriend? Or at least be exclusive with me if you don’t like labels, is that a thing? I don’t know. I know I sound terribly jealous, but I can’t stand the thought of anyone else… being with – you. I, shit, I mean like this, or – please say something. I can’t seem to stop myself.”

Therese opened one eye, and then the other, pushing herself onto her elbows to closely hover over the woman who could barely keep eye contact out of nerves.

“Then ask me.”

“I’m sorry?”

“Ask me.” Therese said, raising a challenging eyebrow.

“Would y-you I mean. Will you be my girlfriend?”

“Yes.”

Therese could barely finish the word before Carol’s lips were crashing down upon hers again to which she responded, taking the blonde’s bottom lip into her mouth deepening their connection.

“Now come here. Go to sleep like a normal person. I can’t believe that is what had you tossing and turning… you really are something. Something beautiful _._ ” Therese finished pulling her into her arms and tucking her nose in the blonde curls that met it. “Go to sleep you crazy woman.”

“…”

“…”

“… I love this…” Carol murmured, enjoying just being in the presence of the artist cocooned against her back, holding her, keeping her safe and warm.

“I love this too…”

/// 

Therese woke to the smell of bacon and eggs, crisp sheets perfectly fallen around her nude form. She sat up, her hair mussed and nail marks down her chest.

“Good morning Angel.” Carol ran over wearing only Therese’s ‘Muse’ shirt planting a lingering kiss on her lips.

“Good morning, sleepy head.”

“Sleepy head? I’m pretty sure I woke before you did.”

“Yes, but I recall someone waking me up in the night, plus just one look at your perfectly messy hair and you just _know_ that you are one.”

“Angel, I should get you a mirror.”

“Oh, shut up and come here.” She said pulling on her shirt making their bodies collide. The languidly kissed bathing in the little bubble of completion and happiness when the timer interrupted them.

“That’s breakfast.”

“Can’t we just let it burn?” _I just want to live in this hotel room with you forever. Fucking the time away, filling the spaces of boredom with our adorableness, listening to you, sharing stories._

“Nuh-uh. As much as I’d like to, there’s plenty time after, because I promised. And we keep promises.”

“Shit, I said that aloud?” The blonde nodded biting her lip. _Which did something spectacular between my thighs._ “… _We_. I like that.”

“I do too.” Carol concluded walking back to dish the food. Therese flung on a shirt from her wardrobe joining her domestic goddess in the kitchen, wrapping her arms around her from behind and comfortably nuzzling her nose in the crook of her neck.

“I actually have a question for you too.”

“God what time is it? I swear it’s too early for 20 questions.” Carol joked, earning her a well-deserved pinch on her sides.

“You’re job. It’s pretty freeing isn’t it? Like your employers, they love variation in their pieces.”

“Of course. The more exotic, the more they can flaunt it.”

“So if you were to say… travel the world and picked art up on the way, they would be pretty darn pleased wouldn’t they?”

“I guess, Angel, where is this going?”

“If you do insist on ripping the romanticism out of everything, it’s leading me to asking you to come and travel with me.”

“Really?” Therese nodded. “Seriously?” _I’ve never seen her so excited._ “Well… I would answer with when do we leave?”

“And I would answer with, the end of this week.”

“6 days?”

“Pack. Say goodbye. And say hello to everything else out there. Art. Beaches. Experiences. People. Sex. Dinners. Me… You. Once in a lifetime. What do you say?”

“I say yes! Yes, you beautiful idiot, Yes!” Carol beamed, picking up her girlfriend and twirling her around not caring if their food got cold because they were in a perpetual dream. No one could pull them back down to reality.

_And yes my friend._

_This story does end,_

_Happily Ever After…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the End...  
> A few have asked if i'd do more than 5. To be honest i have no fathomable idea where to take it fro here. So if i think of something to match this calibre i will but until then... Imma leave it perfect.  
> So speak to me. I want to know. Your favourite parts. What you found interesting.   
> I'll see you all down below ;)


End file.
